


Hotel Roommates

by MoonDanBi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonDanBi/pseuds/MoonDanBi
Summary: This is a story about why we don't get Johnil selfie in Japan.





	Hotel Roommates

NCT 127 had successfully finished their Sapporo tour. After the Day2 concert, they immediately rushed to Tokyo for Power of K TOKYO LIVE. 

At around midnight, the whole team arrived at the hotel they will be staying. All the members retreated to their shared rooms to rest meanwhile Jungwoo and Mark had to broadcast a vlive. 

"Poor boys must be tired." Taeil muttered while sitting on the floor and removing makeup with a makeup wipe. Johnny who had already finished showering was lying on the double bed they would be sharing for the night. 

"The live won't take long hyung, don't worry." Taeil finished removing makeup and instead of going into bathroom to shower, he walked towards Johnny and lied down next to him. Johnny's hands moved on auto pilot and wrapped around the smaller's waist.

"Aren't you going to shower?" Johnny asked after planting a kiss on Taeil's forehead. The older closed his eyes and breathed in. "You will fall asleep if you keep on lying" Johnny continued while kissing Taeil's cheeks and nose. 

Taeil still had his eyes closed and let Johnny shower his face with kisses. Sensing that Taeil was content with lying down and getting kisses, Johnny untangled his hands around Taeil and got up only to hover over his hyung. Slowly he leaned down to kiss Taeil full on lips.

Taeil placed his hands around Johnny's hips and squeezed them when Johnny bit on his lower lips. They were both so immersed in making out when the default iPhone ringtone started ringing, breaking the quiet yet heated atmosphere of the room. 

Johnny groaned and reluctantly let go of Taeil and turned around to reach the bedside table where they put their couple XR phones. 

Johnny's coral one could be seen vibrating on the table. Taeil decided to lay on the side and catch his breath while Johnny answered the phone. 

Johnny took a look at the caller ID and frowned before answering it. "Yes hyung?" "Are you two insane???!!!!" Johnny immediately stretched his hand out to put the phone away from his eardrum. The caller was their manager and he shouted into the phone as soon as he answered. 

"What's wrong?" Johnny whined back after the manager stopped shouting. "Both of you." the manager replied back. "I told you to take a normal looking photo, not to take a suspicious couple-looking photo!" Their manager was back to shouting and Johnny winced. 

Taeil couldn't hear what their manager was saying but looking at his boyfriend's reaction, he became nervous and sat up on bed. 

_ When they arrived at the hotel, their manager told Johnny and Taeil to take some pictures to upload on NCT 127's twitter account. Usually members could upload their pictures directly but it was different with Johnny and Taeil. They were actually dating and the management specially told their managers to be extra cautious when it was related to the couple.  _

_ After dating secretly for a year, Johnny and Taeil broke their dating news to the management. The management team kinda freaked out and they were told to keep their on screen interactions to the minimum. They were restricted to interact like usual that their fans got suspicious about lacking of interactions between the two. Usually Johnny was always lurking around Taeil, throwing cheesy comments or initiating skinship. So it became undoubtedly suspicious as the two were forced to stay away from each other and had to converse only when it was necessary. When the rumors spread that the two got into a fight and were on bad terms, the management decided to let them interact like before. However, they ordered the managers to keep an eye on the couple.  _

_ They took some photos in the hotel room and decided to send the one where Johnny was sitting at the mini table near the balcony and Taeil was sitting on bed in the background, legs dangling over the side of the bed.  _

“I see nothing wrong with the photo, hyung” “I do! I do see what you did there Seo Youngho! You are wearing a sheer white shirt with a low neck and your hair is WET!” “It’s because I showered!”

“Also Taeil is sitting on the double bed wearing a very short bathrobe-” “It’s from hotel.” “-his infamous smooth ass milky legs on full display! Which part of this photo look normal? Your shippers are going crazy even from the clothing you guys have been sharing lately.” _He noticed?!_

“They would go wild if they see this!” The manager finally ended his rant and Johnny could hear him breathing heavily.

Johnny took a glance at Taeil who was watching him anxiously. “Please calm down, hyung. If you don’t like it, we will take another one and send you again, okay?” The line went quiet and after it felt like an hour, the manager replied. “No” _What?_

“It’s too late. Also Jungwoo and Mark are in the middle of vlive. We should not post anything at the moment. Just go to bed and rest for tonight.” Johnny hesitated but finally agreed to do so and hung up after bidding good night.

“Did he notice?” Taeil asked in a careful manner. Johnny could only nod. Soon Taeil burst into laughter and Johhny grabbed his head with both hands and groaned into the pillow. Taeil moved toward his boyfriend and hugged him while giggling. Johnny hugged back and buried his face in the curve of Taeil’s neck. 

Johnny and Taeil knew that their relationship is fragile and their idol career would end if they got caught by paparazzi and sasaengs. So they were extra careful but still, it didn’t stop them from wanting to feed their shippers. 

“I’ve told you that he would not allow the photo to post, love” 

“I can’t believe he caught on to what we did. I swear to god he is already at the level of our shippers.” Johnny mumbled. “So what did he say?” 

“He said we should not post anything as Mark and Jungwoo are doing live and just go to bed. I just wanted to treat our supportive shippers.” Taeil couldn’t see his boyfriend’s face but he could imagine him pouting.

After 10 minutes have passed, Taeil left to take shower and Johnny decided to watch the younger ones’ vlive while waiting for Taeil. As some members made sudden appearances in Jungwoo and Mark’s live, Johnny got an idea. He got up and grabbed the orange beanie he wore from Sapporo to Tokyo which is similar to the orange beanie Taeil wore at their concert. If he can’t post a photo, he can at least make the fans happy with couple item. 

He put it on and walked towards Taeil who just came out of shower to give a sweet kiss. “I’m going to join Jungwoo and Mark” 

“What about your shoes?” Taeil shouted but Mr. long leg Johnny had already dashed out of the room barefoot, wearing a cheeky grin.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it to the end, THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU!!!!  
> I'm so sorry if this is a mess as and not what you've expected as this is my first time writing a fic. Also English is not my mother tongue.  
> Please let me know your thoughts <3


End file.
